It's The End
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Ini adalah akhir kisah sebuah sandiwara kebohongan antara sang Hokage ke-7-Naruto Uzumaki- dan sang ninja penggembara -Sasuke Uchiha- /SasuNaru/Another Warning Inisde/Oneshoot fic


Title:It's The End

Author : Izumi Akita Suuki

Rated:T+

Genre:Romance,Drama

Fandom:Naruto

Pairing:SasuNaru

Chapter:I/I (Oneshoot)

Summarry :Aku benarkan kalau kau tak mencintainya?

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,MxM,Typo(s),OOC,Modified Canon,Abal dan Gaje(las)

=Douzou=

Normal's PoV

Pria itu menatap mantan teman se-team-nya dengan tatapan memikirkan sesuatu akan mantan teman se-team-nya benar pandangannya cenderung fokus ke arah tumpukan laporan misi yang ada di meja kerjanya sebagai seorang Hiokage.Namun nyatanya pikirannya sekarang sedang melayang kemana - sadar akan semua yang ,entah kenapa rasanya sulit baginya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan

Naruto's PoV

Ya aku sadar bahwa ini semua merupakan bagian dari saja kau bisa jujur tau kalau selama ini kau terus berbohong kepadaku namun mengapa kau tak mau kita sama - sama tersiksa,yah apakah kau sadar bilamana aku juga menikahi Hinata karena terpaksa,aku sekarang bertanya padamu apakah kau juga menikahi Sakura-chan karena ulahku?Kumohon jawab pertanyaanku saja kau punya rasa?Tapi aku masih tak dapat menerima kenyataan kalau waktu itu kau bilang kau punya rasa hatiku - tiba suara Kiba menyadarkanku dari lamunanku

End of Naruto's PoV

"Hei,kawan kau kenapa sebenarnya?"tanya Kiba

"Eh?Aku?"tanya Naruto sembari menatap dirinya sendiri

" Tuhkan sedari tadi kau terlihat melamunkan sesuatu"sahut Kiba

"Benarkah itu yang terjadi?"tanya Naruto tak percaya

"Kelihatannya kau ada masalah kawan?"tanya Kiba

"Tenang saja aku tak apa – apa Kiba"sahut Nauto

"Aku harap kau serius untuk hal itu kawan"balas Kiba

"Tenang saja aku janji aku tak akan gila"sahut Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya-yang sebenarnya dipaksakan-.

Kiba hanya menggeleng kemudian meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.Naruto masih merasakan rasa sakit yang amat pada tak sanggup pertanyaan yang sama yang tercetak dihati seorang Naruto.Namun suara bandmate yang sedari tadi ia lamunkan benar - benar membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Dobe"suara itu dipastikan adalah suara seseorang yang sedari tadi dilamunkan oleh Naruto

"Ada apa Teme ?"tanya Naruto

"Laporan misiku yang kemarin sudah selesai,Dobe"sahut Sasuke sembari menatap Naruto

"Ehm jadi bagaimana?"tanya Naruto dengan menggantung

"Hn,maksudmu?"tanya Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya

"Ah sudahlah lupakan saja,taruh laporan misimu yang kemarin disana"sahut Naruto seraya menyuruh Sasuke meletakkan laporan misinya di meja Naruto yang agak 'kacau'

"Hn,semoga kau tetep sehat Dobe"sahut Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik-namun nyatanya dia khawatir-

Naruto lagi - lagi masih saja memikirkan hal yang tak tau apakah pria itu menyimpan hal yang sama dengan yang ia yang ia sadari adalah Kiba tau bahwa sang Sachidaime sedang melamun lagi,tapi ia tau Kiba tak akan mau ikut campur dengan urusan pribadi Naruto.

Naruto's PoV

Aku terdiam melihat tatapan Kiba.Untungnya dia pernah bilang tak akan ikut campur dalam urusan masih diam terpaku tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah memikirkan hal yang lain.Aku benar – benar ingin meminta maaf karena aku telah membuatmu menikahi Sakura-chan .Yah wanita yang mengangumimu,wanita yang sempat aku cintamu,dan wanita yang kurasa adalah terbaik untukmu.Bukannya aku tak mencintaimu atau apa,justru itu aku lakukan karena aku punya perasaan ingin melihatmu tersenyum bahagia aku tau bahwa cinta tak bisa memaksakan kehendak dan aku tau makna mencintai bukanlah sebenarnya buat orang yang kau cintai sekarang mungkin tampak baik baik saja namun dalam hatiku terdalam sangatlah kacau dan bahkan aku seperti tak punya tujuan hidup lagi walaupun cita – citaku sebagai seorang Hokage telah tergapai dan ini semua terjadi karena dirimu Teme.Tak kah dirimu sadar bahwa selama ini aku mencintaimu?Tapi aku tak yakin dengan tatapan matamu padaku tak pernah membohongiku aku tahu itu pasti.Pertanyaan yang masih saja melintas dikepalaku adalah benarkah pandangan penuh perasaanmu hanya untukku?bukan untuk Sakura-chan?atau jangan – jangan kau justru memandagi semua orang dengan pandangan begitu?Ah kurasa tak mungkin.Teme aku berharap suatu kali kau bisa jujur padaku dan benarkan kalau kau sama sekali tak mencintai Sakura-chan?Sama seperti yang kurasakan

Naruto's PoV End

Sementara itu Sasuke terus memandangi Naruto.Dengan ragu - ragu ia menatap ke arah pria menggambarkan ketidakjelasan apa yang sedang ia jelas perasaannya masih terombang - sebenarnya ia tak sanggup menatap pria karena kekhawatirannya akan pria itu yang membuatnya tetap menatap pria itu.

Sasuke's PoV

Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menikahi si wanita Hyuuga dan kau juga yang telah membuatku bersama dengan Sakura.Keputusanmu untuk menikahinya membuatku hatiku sakit dan batinku tak tau mengapa tapi pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku punya perasaan lebih aku sudah tau aku punya rasa itu untukmu sejak karena kau telah menikahi sang wanita Hyuuga itu aku berusaha melupakanmu namun nyatanya aku tak Dobe apakah kau serius dengan keputusanmu untuk menikahinya?Andai saja aku berani bertanya sudah aku pastikan aku menanyakan semua ini padamu sayangnya aku belum sanggup,belum sanggup untuk mendengar jawaban darimu.Mungkin saja kau yang menganggapku serius karena kehadiran anakkukan?Nyatanya tidak,karena itulah salah satu usahaku untuk melupakanmu dan nyatanya sia - - bayangmu masih tetap benar - benar ingin bertanya apakah dirimu serius suara yang familiar membuyarkan lamunanku

Sasuke's PoV End

"Sasuke?"kata suara yang dikenali Sasuke sebagai suara Shikamaru itu

"Hn,apa?"tanya Sasuke menghela nafas dalam – dalam dan memincingkan matanya pada sosok bermabut nanas yang tepat ada di hadapannya

"Sepertinya ada yang menganggu pikiranmu dan itu akan menjadi sangat merepotkan"balas Shikamaru

"Hn,ada apa?"tanya Sasuke

"Kau terlihat terlalu serius hari ini dan itu terlihat merepotkan"sahut Shikamaru

"Hn,Begitu menurutmu?"tanya Sasuke

"Merepotkan,kau ada masalah?"tanya Shikamaru

"Hn,kau tak perlu tau"balas Sasuke

"Merepotkan,walau begitu kalau kau memang perlu aku bisa menolongmu"sahut Shikamaru

"Hn"sahut Sasuke

Sekarang giliran suara Naruto yang terdengar di telinga Sasuke

"Teme bisakah kita memulai lahitan kita sekarang?" tanya Naruto

"Hn,bisa"sahut Sasuke dengan cuek

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kawan - kawan kita mulai latihan setelah sekian lama!"seru Naruto dengan bersemangat

"Hn/Merepotkan/Ayo!"sahut Sasuke,Shikamaru dan Kiba bersamaan.Akhirnya mereka berempatpun pergi ke hutan yang memang biasanya mereka jadikan sebagai tempat latihan sedari masa kecil mereka sampai di hutan itu merekapun segera mulai melatih jurus masing - masing

Sasuke's PoV

Aku mulai melatih beberapa jurusku,Termasuk jurus yang membentuk kenangan yang buruk tapi indah di antara yang menyebabkan kita kehilangan satu tangan masing – tipis mencuat di bibirku namun senyum itu kembali sirna ketika aku sadar bahwa itu hanyalah kenangan dan kita tak akan pernah jadi satu.Aku bingung harus bertanya pada siapa karena sekarang aku menghadapi kenyataan yang berat kau sudah menjadi milik orang aku salah menganggapmu serius dengan si wanita Hyuuga?Yah waktu itu aku terlanjur patah arang aku pikir kau akan bahagia dengan wanita Hyuuga saat itu merasakan sakit yang tak dapat berpikir dunia seolah aku sadar aku harus bisa menjalani kehidupan ini.Akhirnya aku memilih Sakura sebagai jalur terakhirku untuk lari dari kenyataan bahwa kau sudah milik orang kumohon katakan sesuatu padaku apakah kau mencintainya atau tidak?Aku masih tak bisa tenang dan percaya akan apa yang telah perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam duniamu dan hanya pupus sudah,aku tak tau harus bagaimana hanya perlu jawaban yang pasti dari bibirmu soal apa ikatan kita yang sebenarnya.

"Teme kau tak apa?"tanyamu yang ternyata daritadi memperhatikanku

"Hn,kenapa?"tanyaku menatap matanya dalam - dalam

"Kau melamun terus daritadi Teme!"sahutmu dengan raut yang tak bisa aku perkirakan apa maknanya

"Hn,aku hanya lelah dan butuh istirahat"balasku

Normal's PoV

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar kata - kata dari sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang sangat ia ia tau akan sulit-atau justru mustahil- untuk menggapainya

"Baiklah!Baiklah kita istirahat untuk 30 menit"Perintah sang Sachidaime yang melihat ketiga temannya itu sudah berkucuran teringat

Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya memandang ke arah dua orang itu penuh tanda berdua mulai sadar bahwa ada keanehan diantara dua ninja terkuat di Konoha ,mereka belum tau apa yang sedang terjadi denga mereka.Naruto menghela nafas dan bersandar di antara salah satu pohon yang ada di tempat latihan mereka itu.Ia merasa malas.

Naruto's PoV

Aku mungkin tak tau pasti apa yang sedang terjadi padamu Teme tapi aku yakin bahwa pandangan matamu tidak menunjukkan kelelahan namun itu justru menunjukkan kau sedang mengkhawatirkan menurut terawanganku orang itu sangat penting dan berarti orang yang sedang kau pikirkan itu?Apakah Sakura-chan dan anakmu Teme?Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dihatiku dan aku tau memang terlalu sulit untuk kau sadar bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu dan terus saja mengharapkanmu?Walau mungkin saja semua ini percuma karena memang akulah yang telah menyebabkan diri kita tak dapat bersatu

"Hn,dobe bagus aku memang merasa lelah"sahutmu dengan raut wajah kelelahan

Aku bisa membedakan raut kau melamunkan seseorang dan sekarang kau benar - benar kau bisa jujur padaku?Aku tau bahwa tadi kau memikirkan seseorang yang bisa aku pastikan sangat kau menatap wajahmu untuk sekian lama dan kau sama saja seperti yang satu alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu karena kau itu indah Teme.Mungkin waktu telah lama berlalu namun bagiku kau masih tetap indah seperti Teme bisakah kau mengerti apa perasaanku yang sebenarnya?Mungkin aku memang tak bisa jujur padamu tapi tak pernahkah kau sadar akan semua gelagatku ini?Aku terus saja menatap wajah indahmu itu dan untuk sekali lagi aku mendapati raut kekhawatiran diwajahmu siapa yang kau pikirkan Teme?Apakah itu Sakura-chan dan anakmu?Yah aku tau tak mungkin ada orang selain mereka yang bisa kau pikirkan didalam bingung kenapa dirimu hanya bisa memikirkan sekarang ketika pikiranku dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan dari dalam hatiku untuk menanyakan soal orang yang kaupikirkan suaramu justru tiba - tiba membuyarkan lamunanku

Naruto's PoV End

"Dobe?"panggil Sasuke pada sosok Naruto

"Ehm,Ada apa Teme?"tanya Naruto

"Aku rasa kita bisa melanjutkan latihan kita yang sempat ingin melihat seberapa jauh kemampuan seorang Sachidaime"kata Sasuke setengah menyeringai

"Mau melanjutkan sekarang Teme?"tanya Naruto

"Hn,Ayo "balas Sasuke

"Eh kelihatan sekarang aku yang sedang memerlukan istirahat.Maaf ya latihan kita tertunda lagi"balas Naruto-kini senyum dari wajahnya memudar-menyadari bahwa lelaki di depan tak akan pernah jadi ulahnya sendiri.

"Hn,terserah tapi aku ingin tetap latihan denganmu Sachidaime"pinta Sasuke menatap sang Hokage ke-7 penuh arti

"Okay okay!Kau bisa percaya padaku Teme!."sahut Naruto dengan cengiran Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan langsung duduk di reremputan sembari melamun.

Sasuke's PoV

Waktu istirahat yang sekarang aku gunakan untuk menatap terlihat memikirkan seseorang,sekarang pertanyaan yang terlintas dikepalaku adalah apakah kau memikirkan istrimu Dobe?Tak sadar bahwa ada aku disini?Aku yang selalu mencintaimu apapun yang mungkin aku terlanjur membuatmu yakin akan pernikahanku dengan wanita aku sendiri masih belum tak yakin dengan keputusan yang kuambil beberapa tahun yang lalu tetap tak yakin kalau aku bisa mencintai Sakura.Aku berharap kau masih mau menerimaku dengan apa yang sudah membayangkan sebuah kenangan yang pernah terjadi diantara membuyarkan lamunanku akan semua kenangan yang ada diantara kita.

Sasuke's PoV End

"Teme kau daritadi melamun terus ada apa sebenarnya?"tanya Naruto

"Hn,sedang terjebak dalam pikiranku sendiri Dobe"balas Sasuke

"Kenapa bisa begitu Teme?"tanya Naruto mengintrogasi Sasuke

" seseorang yang menganggu pikiranku"sahut Sasuke

"Karin?Teman – temanmu saat dalam pelarian dulu?"tanya Naruto

"Hn,bukan yang aku pikirkan adalah orang yang sebenarnya sangat aku cintai"sahut Sasuke dengan penuh keraguan-yang jelas tersirat dari matanya-

"Oh"sahut Naruto sembari mengangguk - angguk

"Dan aku sekarang mengerti apa maksudmu"sambung Naruto dengan helaan nafas lega

"Hn,benarkah perkataanmu?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada masih ragu

"Aku serius bahkan orang itu selalu memikirkanmu sama seperti kau memikirkannya"sahut Naruto dengan cengiran andalannya

"Hn,benarkah?"tanya Sasuke yang masih saja ragu karena yang dia tahu Naruto tetap adalah seorang Dobe

"Ya orang itu hampir selalu melamunkanmu harapannya sempat pupus namun ia tak tau bagaimana caranya untuk lari"sahut Naruto

"Hn,buktikan kalau kau paham Dobe"sahut Sasuke

Naruto memeluk Sasuke.Dan alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke kalau Naruto tau apa yang tipis-yang bahkan tak terlihat-terukir di wajah putih pucatnya.

"Sekarang jawab aku dengan jujur,Teme kau tak mencintai Sakura-chan bukan?"tanya Naruto sembari menatap mata Sasuke dalam - dalam

Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengar kata - kata yang terlantun dari bibir Naruto

"Hn,kau sama saja kan Dobe?"tanya Sasuke

Naruto menghela nafas dalam - dalam kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke

"Teme kau tau sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini ditempat lain"sahut Naruto

"Hn,Kenapa?"tanya Sasuke

"Tak apa ayo kita lanjutkan saja latihan kita yang tertunda"sahut Naruto

"Aku tau,baiklah ayo Dobe"sahut Sasuke tersenyum tipis di samping sang Sichidaime

"Merepotkan"balas Shikamaru

"Semangatlah sedikit Shika!Jarang jarang lho dua ninja terhebat Konoha mengajak kita latihan"balas Kiba tertawa kecil

Akhirnya Latihan mereka telah selesai dalam kurung waktu satu Naruto mengajak Sasuke berjalan - jalan keluar untuk menyatakan jawaban yang sebenarnya pada pria itu.Begitu mereka berdua melintas di Ichiraku

"Teme disini saja ya!"pinta Naruto

" "balas Sasuke

Kedua pria itu memasuki ichiraku dan duduk ditempat duduk yang ada didalam kedai itu.

"Jadi bagaimana penjelasanmu atas semua itu?"tanya Sasuke

"Awalnya aku berpikir kau tak akan pernah kembali tak akan pernah datang lagi padaku oleh sebab itu aku memutuskan untuk berusaha melupakanmu dan memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata-chan dan akhirnya kami ,aku sadar lubuk hatiku terdalam tak bisa melupakanmu"sahut Naruto menghela nafas

"Hn,Benarkah?"tanya Sasuke

"Ya,aku tak akan pernah membohongimu Teme,tak akan pernah"sahut Naruto

"Hn,aku percaya Dobe"sahut Sasuke

Secara tiba - tiba Naruto memeluk itu Naruto merasa dia ingin Sasuke menginap di rumahnya karena ia benar – benar merindukan lelaki berambut raven ini.

"Bisa kita kerumahku sekarang?"tanya Naruto

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"tanya Sasuke memandang pria disampingnya dengan tatapan gusar

"Dia ada keperluaan untuk beberapa hari Teme jadi kau tenang saja"sahut sembari mengedipkan salah salah satu matanya

"Hn,aku ikut denganmu kalau begitu Dobe"sahut Sasuke sembari memandang wajah Naruto.

Inilah akhir dari kebohongan dari hati mereka masing - masing.

"Er Sasuke bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan dan Sarada?"tanya Naruto

"Hn,aku kan ninja Dobe memang Dobe"sahut Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan bicara dengan nada sarkastik.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja ayo ketempat tinggalku"sahut Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke membawanya ke apartemennya.

Malam ini Sasuke dan Naruto hanya berdua di tempat tinggal Naruto.Memutuskan untuk saling berbagi cerita bahkan berbagi tawa dan senyum saat cerita itu menyenangkan atau bahkan lucu dan juga berbagi air mata ketika cerita itu terasa sangat memilukan dan dapat menahan gelora yang bergejolak dihatinya.Sasuke memutuskan untuk menautkan bibirnya dibibir Naruto.Naruto tak percaya ini terjadi bukan karena kecelakaan seperti ciuman beberapa tahun lalu itu.Naruto memutuskan untuk memeluk pria yang dicintainya itu dengan erat.

Sasuke's PoV

Aku tak menyangka malam ini aku berani melakukan berani membelai bibirmu itu dengan bibirku ini terjadi bukan karena kita tidak sengaja melakukannya seperti dulu pada waktu kita masih remaja awal tapi ini karena gelojak perasaan yang ada dihati saja dulu aku tau bahwa cintamu pada Sakura tak akan pernah terbalas.Mungkin dulu aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku dan sekarang kita bisa bersama menikmati indahnya dunia masih belum percaya kalau kau sebegininya mencintaiku aku sadar waktu itu kau memutuskan untuk 'mejodohkan'ku dengan Sakura karena kau ingin yang terbaik untukku dan untuknya .Aku tau itu,tapi apakah kau tak merasa sakit harus mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri?Perlahan aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan bibirku dari aku tak ingin tapi bagaimana lagi diriku sudah butuh memandang lembut mataku dan - lagi aku dimabukkan oleh awalnya aku selalu berpikir bahwa cintaku ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan namun nyatanya kau amat aku tak menyangka bahwa kau bisa menutupi kesedihanmu sewaktu aku menikah dengan wanita terlihat tersenyum namun nyatanya isi batinmu berbeda Naruto.Aku tak paham bagaimana kau bisa menutupi apa yang kau ini adalah malam akhir dari semua kebohongan yang telah terjadi diantara tau pasti adalah suatu hal yang dari dulu kita harapkan namun betapa tololnya kita tak menyadari semua masih saja tatap lekat - lekat tak paham bagaimana Yang Maha Kuasa menciptakan makhluk seindah menatapku juga

"Teme"panggilmu

"Hn Dobe?"tanyaku

"Aku tak mau malam ini berakhir bagaimanapun caranya"sahutnya

"Aku sama"sahutku tersenyum tipis

Aku kembali lagi mencium bibirnya namun ciuman kali ini berbeda cenderung lebih menuntut ketimbang yang toh si Dobe ini juga masih mendengar desahan dan erangan yang terkadang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Buat malam ini seperti apa yang kau inginkan"katanya

Aku tak tau harus ia menyerahkan dirinya tau aku memang tak akan pernah memilikinya seutuhnya karena dia telah menjadi itukan yang dia harapkan?Untuk menjadi milikku dimalam aku tak mungkin memilikinya tau itu namun rasa ini akan terus berlanjut sampai akhir akan terus menerus mencintainya tak akan pernah menghilangkan perasaan yang telah ada diantara kenyataannya kami tak dapat mengikat perasaan itu ke dalam sebuah hubungan karena kami sudah salah memilih jalur tak tau mengapa namun yang jelas malam ini.Dobe adalah milikku sepenuhnya tak akan ada yang bisa menganggu gugat apapun yang kami lakukan malam ini semua dilandasi perasaan hati yang tulus bukan oleh karena perasaan yang bergejolak diantara mulai melakukan 'aktifitas' yang kami perlukan malam semua ingatan tentang kepemilikkan masing - itu ada karena perasaan yang terukir dihati kami.

Normal's PoV

Malam ini adalah malam yang akan selalu terkenang bagi dua insan itu malam dimana mereka akan menjadi milik masing - mereka masih berharap pada Kami-sama bahwa perasaan mereka bisa dipersatukan sayang itu terlihat mustahil namun mereka sudah merasa lega bisa mengungkapkan apa sebenarnya yang terukir dihati dan malam ini adalah malam tak terlupakan dimana mereka melakukan semua itu atas bukti cinta yang mereka malam yang akan selalu menjadi malam terindah bagi dua orang tersebut

=The End=

A/N : huahahah xD akhirnya cita cita Ichan bikin fic SasuNaru untuk kedua kalinya terkabul juga daripada stress mikir fisika berakhirnya fic tau kok fic ini gak mutu dan aneh ._.v heheheh buat yang nunggu Sweesest Memories so sorry Ichan belum bisa lanjut belum dapet wangit :'

Oh ya monggo di Review ya fanfic-nya Ichan ^^


End file.
